


Rose le Fay

by Rioluna



Series: Rose le Fay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Arthur Weasley Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Happy Harry, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, My First Fanfic, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioluna/pseuds/Rioluna
Summary: On October the 31th 1981 Lady Magic called to Rose le Fay that she must go to Godric's Hollow to the house of a certain family. When she got there, she saw her old student Albus Dumbledore standing next to the body of a dead woman, holding a toddler. Than a man entered the room, out of their conversation Rose knew his name was Tom. But then Albus used a spell to separate the man's soul from its body, split it and put the smallest piece into the little boy. He apparated away after setting the room on fire and Rose followed them. There she saw Albus Dumbledore laying the boy in a basket before a house door with only a thin blanket and a letter in the middle of a cold October night. So Rose made a decision. After Albus left she took the boy and vanished. The boy’s name is Harry Potter.





	1. Rose le Fay

**Author's Note:**

> Some facts:  
> -This is my first fanfiction  
> -I wrote story's before that just not fanfiction and those story's are written in my native language  
> \- I still go to school  
> \- Writers Block I get those a lot and most of the time they are really bad  
> -I have no beta writter  
> -The updates are going to be really slow  
> \- I always welcome it when you point out the mistakes I made in the comments  
> -I also always welcome advise  
> -When you read the tags you know this has Dumbledore bashing and most of the Weasley's bashing, maybe I will ad Hermione Bashing to the tags but when I don't I won't include Hermione much in the story  
> \- I never have written smut so I'm totally not sure if I'm going to write a smut part  
> -And if I'm going to include creature inheritance into the story is another big maybe. I really like story's with creature inheritance but I don't how I can work it so it doesn't go under in the story.  
> -I don' have a drawn out storyline I know where I want to go with this but let's see where it really takes us  
> \- I really want to finish this story but it's going to take at least a few years
> 
> Love Rioluna
> 
> Update:  
> I now have a wonderful Beta-Reader who I'm very grateful to. Thank you so much for going through my horrible spelling mistakes Ansch.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~31th October 1981

Rose Le Fay. Being a direct descendant of Morgan Le Fay clearly had its advantages. But Rose never claimed the lordship to the Le Fay line. Why? Well for one she wasn't interested in the wizarding world. The intrigues, the fighting for power and wealth and the pureblood supremacy was never to her liking.

She always had a soft spot for children, but she only took a child as her ward once. His name was Albus Dumbledore, she had high hopes for him but he still got himself corrupted by power. So to minimise the damage he could do, she obliviated him to forget that he was ever in her care.

After that she never set foot in the wizarding world again, but in the evening of the 31st October 1981 Lady Magic called to her, told her to go to Godric's Hollow. Drawn to the house, she used her magic to make herself invisible. When she was looking inside a window, she was shocked by what she saw. The man who was her ward once stood next to the dead body of a woman and picked up a little boy, he was probably only one year old.

In her shock she only noticed the man in a black robe running inside the room, when Albus turned around and smirked. "It's good you came Tom. I was worried there for a second that you wouldn't come." Tom pointed his wand at the man Rose once saw as her own child. "Put Harry down Dumbledore. This is something between you and me. The Potter's had nothing to do with this. So why did you kill Lily and James?" The pain over the friends he lost was clear in his voice.

And Albus... he just started to laugh. "Something just between the two of us!? No, you are simply my puppet, like Harry here who is going to become one. With the two of you I'm going to rule the wizarding world. With you as the Dark Lord and Harry here as the Boy Who Lived. He's going to kill you, because he will think you killed his parents. And while he’s fighting you, he will die. And I as his loyal and caring mentor will kill you out of revenge. The wizarding world is going to celebrate me, because I freed them of the evil called Lord Voldemort."

"Why are you telling me this?" "Oh, because you are not going to remember!" And with that Albus Dumbledore cast a spell which separated Tom´s soul from his body, then he split his soul and put each piece into a thing he materialized and vanished them, when the soul piece had been put in it.

He vanished the largest soulpiece and placed the smallest piece in Harry. Rose was devastated by what she saw, she believed these spells to be long forgotten, because even though she looked like she was in her late twenties, in reality she was 273 years old. The only prove for Albus' gruesome deed now was the lightning shaped scar on the small toddlers forehead.

 

  
With this done he set the whole room on fire and apparated. Naturally, Rose followed him.

  
But they both didn't notice the man with the flying motorcycle. Who, when he saw the scene before him, Lily and James dead and his godson nowhere to be found, went after the man who he once called friend. Peter Pettigrew. But unknown to him, he was going to be the one blamed for James and Lily Potter's death.

 

* * *

 

The place Rose landed was Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. When she focused on Albus, she saw him placing the toddler in a basket  at the front door with only a thin blanket and a letter. Then he turned around, not even knocking at the door and apparated . "Does he want the boy to die?", was the thought that crossed Rose's mind before she made a decision. She took the boy and apparated to her home.


	2. Things leading up to Harry's adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things leading up to Harry's adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter~  
> So I worked out a posting schedule. I always post a chapter after a month or when when I finished the chapter after the one I'm posting. I'll really try to post chapters according to this but please don't be angry with me when I don't. I still have two month school till the Sommer holidays, where I can write six weeks without having to worry about school work.
> 
> Thank you so much Ansch for being my Beta-Reader.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE EVERY THING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

When Rose arrived at le Fay Manor, she was quickly choosing a room for Harry, transfiguring a bed for him and tucking him in. After that she started reading the letter Albus had left with Harry.

 

 

 

> _Dear Mrs. Dursley,_
> 
> _I hereby send my sincere condolences. Your sister and her husband died last night and only your nephew Harry James Potter survived. He vanquished the dark wizard who had killed his parents and had tried to kill him as well, but he still isn't safe. His followers will now go after Harry and his remaining family. You and your family will only be safe if you take young Harry in. I don't ask of you to treat him in any special way, just keep him alive until his eleventh birthday. Don't tell him anything of the wizarding world or how his parents have died._
> 
>  
> 
> _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_
> 
> _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_
> 
> _Grand Sorcerer decorated with the Order of Merlin, First Class_
> 
> _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_
> 
> _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 

Horrified, Rose looked up from the letter. Albus had suggested that these people should abuse Harry and send him with absolutely no knowledge to the wizarding world. And still they were muggles, they could never handle the accidental magic of a young child.

With that she made her final decision.

Years ago, when she realized that her student slowly got addicted to power, she was cutting all ties with him, making him and everyone who knew forget that he had been her student and was also making him forget what he learned from her.

But now that she saw what her doing had brought upon the world, she would correct it. First she would claim her ladyship and then adopt young Harry.

"Pia!", a house elf appeared in front of Rose. "Yes, Lady Rose?" "Please look after Harry here while I'm gone." The house elf looked at the toddler with big eyes. "Of course, Lady Rose." With that response Rose apparated to Diagon Alley.

 

* * *

 

Hastily she made her way to Gringotts, as always, through the silver doors with the words:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there," engraved.

 

While everyone was out celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, the bank was almost empty. This was only to Roses’ favor, so she could speak undisturbed to the account manager of the le Fay vault.

When she was walking up to the counter, the goblin looked up. "What can I do for you today." In haste Rose fell back into the manners her teacher taught her, back when she was a child. "Greetings, honourable teller. I desire meeting the manager of the le Fay account." If the goblin was surprised, he wouldn't let it show. "Follow me. Miss..." "Rose le Fay", with that he turned around and indicated her to follow him.

In the office of the account manager he told her to wait and left. Shortly after a second goblin stepped into the room through a door behind the massive mahogany desk. "Greetings, Miss le Fay. I am Nagnok, the account manager of the le Fay accounts. Please sit down."

Rose recognized the test immediately. You must know that goblins were a really hard working race and every second you took a break was a waste to them, so to sit down while making a deal, meant that you weren't serious about the deal you made and in the end the goblin would definitely find a way to make you pay more money than necessary or trick you in a different way.

Nowadays though, most wizards had forgotten how to pay proper respect to the goblins or didn't bother with it. "No, thank you. For now, claiming my title has priority." A spark of respect crossed the goblins’ eyes, but it vanished just as fast as it appeared.

He gave her a dagger and laid some papers out on the desk and directed her to bleed three drops of blood on it.

 

 

 

> Name: Rosalie Rhea le Fay
> 
> Birthday: 7th April 1708
> 
> Age: 273 years
> 
>  
> 
> Parents:
> 
> mother: Adriana le Fay
> 
> father: Sebastian Slytherin
> 
> adoptive mother: Lady Katrina Ravenstone
> 
>  
> 
> mentor(s):
> 
> -Lady Katrina Ravenstone
> 
> -Anaïs Delacour
> 
> -Beaumont Marjoribanks
> 
>  
> 
> Lady to:
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of le Fay
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin
> 
>  
> 
> Heiress to:
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenstone
> 
>  
> 
> Creature inheritance: Fay
> 
> Therefore being able to speak and read every language existing and switching between Fay and human form.
> 
> Mate: ?
> 
>  
> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers

 

 

After reading through the papers, Rose gave them to Nagnok. Who, after he read over her inheritances, called for a goblin to bring the ladyship and heiress rings. He explained to her how to claim the rings and also informed Rose of her seats on the Hogwarts school board and the Wizengamot.

After everything was done, Rose turned to the goblin to discuss the most important topic of the day. "Now that that is done, I would like to get informed of the different ways of adoption." You could clearly see the curiosity radiating off of Nagnok. "Well there is the option of normal adoption for which you would have to do it through the Ministry of Magic. For an adoption to legally count in England it has to go through the Ministry. But there is still blood adoption left as an option. This can be done here with the child and the adoptive parent present, a blood adoption will speed up the process in the ministry and the child would be yours by blood. Blood adoption is a legal way of adopting in most countries."

Rose thought of the consequences this would bring. "How fast could you prepare a blood adoption? Could you arrange a private reading of the will of James and Lily Potter in three days and a public one in one month as well? I would like to come here tomorrow for a private inheritance test of Harry James Potter."

After hearing this the goblin let his mask slip and you could see the expression of pure shock. But after a few seconds he had gathered himself. "A private inheritance test can be arranged tomorrow at 12 o'clock, floo directly to office 394 and be on time or else you won't be able to get in. The blood adoption can take place after that. The private will reading will be in three days at 5pm, again, in office 394. For the public reading in one month we will set a time and send out owls after the private reading. But allow me the question on how you came to get a hold on young Heir Potter?"

With this Rose somehow got the feeling that the goblin nation knew of Albus Dumbledores’ true intentions. "You could say that some of my past decisions in connection to Albus Dumbledore got Harry in the situation that he is now. I also know that the family that Albus wanted to place him with originally wouldn't have the best intent for Harry. And if I had given him to another family, I wouldn't and couldn’t have been sure that he wasn't manipulated by Albus Dumbledore."

The smirk that crossed Nagnoks’ face clearly showed his amusement. "I was always wondering, when someone would see his true colours and be his downfall."

"Well, as his mentor, I failed, but I at least need to fix this mess. The wizarding world isn't innocent, I took away the knowledge he learned from me, when I was seeing him being poisoned by his hunger for power, but wizards and witches put the hunger there first and let all this happen."

Nagnok looked at Rose with new interest. "The goblin nation already has a file of Albus Dumbledores’ questionable deeds. We could provide you with a copy of it. The goblin nation despises misdeeds against children, be it from our race or a different one."

The words of the goblin took Rose by surprise. She knew that Albus had manipulated everyone around him, but the fact that even the goblin nation took notice of him, told her that it must be really bad. "That would help me a lot. So you understand that before the blood adoption no word of it can be made/get to the public." "Of course.It will be best, if I start preparing for tomorrow and you sort out your belongings and everything else."

With that Rose said her goodbye and stepped out into Diagon Alley, where the celebrations still took place.

 

* * *

 

When she got home she saw a happy and giggling Harry being fed by Pia. "Mistress you've returned. When Master Harry was beginning to wail, I grabbed some baby milk and fed it to him." Rose reached for Harry and began to rock him.

The pure sound of Harry giggling filled the room. It filled Roses’ heart with joy and certainty that she definitely wouldn't let Harry go through the same childhood she had. She wouldn't let him grow up without feeling love once. She wouldn't allow him to grow up too fast like she had to.

 


	3. Rose´s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know a little of Rose´s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Chapter 4 but it´s going to be a double chapter because it´s so long. I´m posting this chapter on my laptop and not on my phone like usual, so I hope it doesn´t look weird.  
> Love Rioluna.  
> (I wrote this intead of learning so wish me luck for my test tomorrow)
> 
> Thank you so much Ansch for correcting my hapters that fast. Now I feel bad that I still didn't finish rewritting chapter 8.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

* * *

 

It began 262 years ago

 

* * *

 

~27th March 1719

"Please this way, Miss Ravenstone." The voice of the slimy director of the orphanage ringed through the door. When the door opened, Rose saw a beautiful, tall woman with long red hair and friendly brown eyes. But Rose learnt long ago that you can't trust adults.

 

**Warning mention of rape! starvation! abuse!**

The director of the orphanage put the money meant for the children in his own pocket, so over the winter a lot of them died of starvation and the extreme cold. And those who complained got to feel his fists or belt. He always tried to rape the older girls, which is why most of them tried to run away. And in two years his eyes would also fall on Rose.

**End of Warning!**

 

The woman introduced herself as Lady Katrina Ravenstone. Now Rose understood even less why she was here. This was a filthy, low class orphanage, so when this woman wanted to adopt a child why didn't she go to one of the higher class orphanage's? Even a worker would be less expensive to pay for than a child and there were less expensive slaves in much better condition than the children here. So why was she here?

Her words were filling Rose with interest though, when she finally spoke up. "You have the emerald green eyes of your mother... but that's the best and, hopefully, only aspect you got from her. Your black hair is from your father, but your features are more like his mother’s.’’ These words were all it took for Rose to lose her wariness. "You know my parents?" The smile that crossed the woman‘s face bared pain and sorrow in it. "Yes, your mother and I were best friends and your father was a kind and loyal man to his family. But for now I want to adopt you."

Rose look up to the woman with big eyes. Finally, a chance to get out of this hell and this woman also knew her parents. This meant she also had answers. "Yes, please Miss Ravenstone." "Oh Rose, call me Katrina. Now let's get everything done so we can get home."

 

* * *

Katrina led Rose to an abandoned alley, after they got out of the orphanage, and told her to hold on tight and not let go. Then they suddenly appeared in a different place and Rose felt like she just had been forced through something really tight but at the same time really flexible. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you probably don't know about magic yet and just apparated for the first time. Don't worry Rose, most people feel nauseous after they apparated for the first time."

Apparently, Rose's face reflected her confusion, because Katrina dragged her into a room, sat her on a chair and gave her the magic talk. As a demonstration, she let some tea appear.

"So my parents were wizards too? Can you tell me about them? And also... and also why did my mother not even name me before she left me at the orphanage?" Her voice broke with the last question. Katrina looked at her and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her.

"It would be best if we started at the beginning. Well your mother was a shining beauty, every man wanted to marry her. One of these men was your father. He was an incredibly handsome and powerful man. And in the end they had a love affair. It seemed like they would marry, but then your mother got a better offer by someone else. So she left your father and broke his heart. But shortly after that, she found out that she was pregnant. When she was trying to abort you with a potion, I protected you with my magic. She begged me not to tell your father and to hide the fact that she was pregnant. So I told everyone that we'd have a last trip to Europe before she would marry. And everything went fine, but a week before your birth she just vanished. And when she came back and said that she got rid of the problem, I panicked. I went straight to your father and we tried to pressure her into telling us where you are, but all she told us was that you were still alive and where you belonged. Your father was outraged, but he didn't want to ruin her reputation, because that would mean he would have to marry her. So we made sure that your mother would have no claim to you. We decided, that when we found you, I would blood adopt you and claim to be your birth mother. He and I would have married, so you could grow up with a happy family. Your mother married the man she wanted to marry, but we only spoke once, after she wouldn't tell us where you are."

Rose felt a sudden warmth in her chest. Finally, someone wanted her, she had been loved all these years. "Where is my father now?"

Deep sadness filled Katrina's eyes. "He vanished a few years ago. This was the only time I spoke to your mother again. I accused her of having something to do with his disappearance. Of course she denied it. He searched for you up until he vanished. He loved you so so much, Rose. He would be so happy seeing you now."

Rose tried to not lose hope. "You said he only vanished, right? Maybe he still is alive and I still have you, so we just have to wait. Right?" Her voice shook and she didn't sound believable at all.

"Yes, of course you still have me. I'll still blood adopt you if you want." Katrina tried to change the topic. "The orphanage gave you a name. So if you want to, we can give you a new one. We can still use Rose as a nickname so probably something similar to it." Rose laughed at her attempt but still accepted the offer.

A few hours later Katrina looked up. "Oh dear. It's already dark outside. Let's go eat and then get you to bed."

 

* * *

The next few years Rose learned everything there was to learn about the wizarding world and the Muggle world as well. Through the blood adoption she gained a bit of height and got paler, her hips widened a bit, but that could be because she got enough to eat now. Through Katrina's blood she also got the special ability to age a lot slower than normal wizards and witches. This ability would be passed on to her children and the person she would marry. But even after all this time her father was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

~7th April 1724

It was Rosalie Rhea Ravenstone's 16th birthday today. She was so excited that she woke up at sunrise. Rose thought back to the day she arrived at Ravenstone Manor, the day her life changed.

She was eating breakfast with her mother, when Lola, an elf at the manor, appeared. "Lady Katrina, Miss Adriana wants to see you. I told her, that she is not welcome here, but she doesn't want to leave." A hateful expression appeared on Katrina's face, but only a moment later it was gone. "I will handle her. Rose, you can stay here, after all it is your birthday." But Rose stood up and symbolised her mother to lead the way.

While they were walking, Rose wondered who that person was, that attracted her mother's hate, but moments later, after stepping into the room, realization began to bloom in her mind when she saw the person before them. Her eyes had the same green as hers.

The beautiful woman sneered at them. "Finally. That stupid elf didn't let me through. Katrina who is that girl? Also I need your help!"

Anger started radiating from Katrina. "You‘re not welcome here, Adriana. I'm not going to help you."

The woman before them started whining. "Oh come on, Trina! Do you still think I have something to do with Sebastian's disappearance. Or are you still angry because of the brat. She's probably dead by now, so who cares. My problem is more important."

Rose knew the that the woman who gave birth to her didn't care about her, but hearing something so horrible out of her mouth... By now Katrina nearly exploded. "Leave my house. Right now! Before I throw you out!" But she just stared at Katrina as if she was crazy. "Lola! Please show her the exit." Shortly before Lola disappeared with her, she screamed. "You will regret this!"

With this, Katrina turned to Rose, her features gentle. "I'm so sorry that this happened on your birthday." "Don't worry, the day still isn't over." A smile crossed Rose's face.

 

* * *

~31th December 1806

"No, I won't stay!" Rose's voice boomed through the whole house. "But Lady Rosalie..." Lola still tried to keep her from leaving, but Rose cut her off. "I'm leaving and Katrina knows exactly why! She didn't even try to explain herself!" Broken sobs escaped Rose's mouth and her cheeks were wet with tears.

Without looking back, she stepped out of the house and was gone.

 


	4. Part 1: Inheritance test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes with Harry to the goblins to get an inheritance test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the comments of chapter three I wrote that I wanted to work this chapter over and post it on the weekend. But I was ill today so I had nothing else to do. I'm going to post the first part of this chapter today and the second half on the weekend. I know that I originally wanted to post this chapter last wednesday but I had a lot of school work and only got to it now. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Love Rioluna  
> And again thank you Ansch for being a wonderful Beta-Reader.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~1st November 1981

 

When Rose was waking up, she couldn’t remember her dream.

She was worried if everything would go the way she had planned. But she pushed those worries aside and went to the room next to hers.

Harry was still sleeping peacefully in the crib, so she got to work and got herself ready.

At 11:55am she was standing with Harry in her arms before the floo.

At 12 o'clock she stepped out of the floo into office 394.

"Welcome, Lady le Fay. I've awaited you."

Like before, Rose was lead to the desk. This time though, she gave three blood drops of Harry on the paper. They were waiting for the results but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw there.

  
  


  
  


> Name: Hayden James Hallow Potter
> 
> Birthday: 31th July 1980
> 
> Age: 1 year
> 
> Parents:
> 
> mother: Lily Potter nee Evans
> 
> father: James Potter
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Magical godparent: Tom Marvolo Riddle _(Only a few people in the world get a magical godparent chosen by Lady Magic herself, those people only have the best intentions for the child and will do everything they can to give them the best possible live)_
> 
> Godparent: Sirius Black
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Lord to:
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Heir to:
> 
> The Most Noble House of Gaunt
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black
> 
> Creature inheritance: ?
> 
> Parseltongue (other abilities can be unlocked through inheritance)
> 
> Mate: ?
> 
> Health:
> 
> \- infiltration of soul piece (Horcrux)
> 
> \- eyes (a birth trait, need to provide glasses in the future or to undergo a correction)
> 
> Spells:
> 
> \- Magic-Coreblock (70%)
> 
> \- Intelligence-Block (60%)
> 
> \- Obedience-Spell linked to Albus Dumbledore
> 
> \- Blood ward linked to Petunia Dursley
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers

  
  


 

A small sound Harry made brought them back to reality.

Nagnok immediately put back on a professional face. "For the lifting of the spells it would be best if we finished the blood adoption beforehand, we can lift the spells right after the planned adoption. But the Horcrux is a different story, we need to prepare for the removal. The soonest would be tomorrow at 3pm, in medical office 1. After that he needs a lot of rest, so the appointment for the eye correction can only be in one month, which would be the 1st December at 10am. Out of witch vault shall I take the money for the treatment?"

All Rose could think of was that the spells needed to be immediately lifted before they could kill Harry, it was a wonder that he was still alive, which was probably a result of a massive magical core. "Take the money out of my private vault 847, here is the key. I'm fine with the timing of the appointments. Please make sure that the spells on Harry and their purpose is recorded, so Albus Dumbledore doesn’t get away with these crimes. So what do I need to do for the blood adoption?"

Nagnok took two vials and a silver dagger out of the desk. "You have to put in each vial some blood from yourself and Hayden. Then you both need to drink one vial and must sign this paper with a blood quill, but with Hayden being an orphan and no-one available with the right to sign it for him, I'm going to sign it as a representative of Gringotts for him."

Rose put the blood in both potions and slowly coaxed Harry to drink one vial, after that she took the other one. Now she signed the paper and Nagnok signed it for Harry.

"With Hayden still being so young, the blood adoption will bring some changes in appearance with it, but it will only show in a few days. Now let's bring him to the healers to get rid of the spells."

After they got to the medical office the goblins worked fast and efficient to get rid of the spells.

Now just to be sure they took another inheritance test.

  
  


  
  


> Name: Hayden James Hallow le Fay
> 
> Birthday: 31th July 1980
> 
> Age: 1 year
> 
> Parents:
> 
> mother: Lily Potter nee Evans
> 
> father: James Potter
> 
> adoptive mother: Rosalie Rhea le Fay
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Magical godparent: Tom Marvolo Riddle
> 
> Godparent: Sirius Black
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Lord to:
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Heir to:
> 
> The Most Noble House of Gaunt
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of le Fay
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin
> 
> Creature inheritance: ?
> 
> Parseltongue (other abilities can be unlocked through inheritance)
> 
> Mate: ?
> 
> Health:
> 
> \- infiltration of soul piece (Horcrux)
> 
> \- eyes (a birth trait, need to provide glasses in the future or to undertake a corrections)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers

  
  


  
  


With that done Nagnok gave Rose her vault key back and she flooed back home. She brought Harry into his room and fed him. Now she went to work on getting some stuff for Hayden per owl delivery and prepared to participate in the next Wizengamot meeting, she also went to the ruins of the old Potter home to look if she would still be able to save some things.

But all she found was a half full, magically protected photo album with photos of apparently Harry's parents, him, Tom who she now knew to be Hayden's magical godfather and a group of four men, one being James Potter, one of them being probably Hayden's other godfather Sirius Black and one clearly being a werewolf. This man probably wasn’t Harry’s godfather, because he wouldn’t be able to look after a child during the full moon and werewolves never had much rights, because of the prejudices of the wizarding society. She also found the remains of a little broom. The rest was just ash and ruins.

After she got home, she worked on decorating Hayden's room, but before that she put the picture album somewhere safe for Hayden to look at when he was older. Now she started to read some books on how to raise a child in today's wizarding world. She also tried to get as much information on the Potter family, their friends and Albus Dumbledore as possible.

 

 


	5. Part 2: Last will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James' last will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part!  
> Today is CSD(Christopher Street Day) in Munich and I'll probably go with some friends. It's the first time that I'll go so I'm really excited.  
> Love Rioluna  
> And thank you to my Beta-Reader, Ansch.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~2nd November 1981

  
  


The next day everything went the way it should, the removal of the horcrux didn't bring any complications with it. Now Rose only needed to get her hands on it.

"The soul piece, could I please have it. I know whose soul it belongs to and this person never wanted to split their soul and they most definitely never wanted it to end up in Hayden. I swear upon my magic, that as soon as I find the person the horcrux belongs to, I'm going to give it back to them." With Rose swearing upon her magic Nagnok relaxed and gave her with still a little bit of hesitation the soul shard.

"I trust you with this. Don't use it under any circumstances. And I trust you on keeping that vow."

With that Rose and Hayden went home, but this night was the first one Hayden got plagued by nightmares. Apparently the soul shard of his magical godfather had kept him comfort.

  
  


* * *

  
  


~3rd November 1981

  
  


The next day was really stressful for Rose, the Wizengamot had a meeting that day and in the end she nearly missed the appointment with the goblins at 5pm because of that.

The Wizengamot wasn't really special, after the excitement because of her claiming her seats there wasn't really much done. When one person suggested a new law a group of people discussed so long that in the end the bill didn't have anything to do with the original suggestion and they didn't even make it official. After that Rose really questioned how they got anything done. And how the whole wizarding community wasn’t completely immersed in chaos.

So when she stepped into the goblins office, she was truly relieved and hoped that she somehow could make some progress in the Wizengamot.

After Griphook the manager of the Potter vaults brought James and Lily Potter's last will, Rose requested copies for Hayden for when he was older. Then they started with James Potter's will. They could see a magic illustration of him.

> _ “I, Lord James Potter, hereby proclaim this as my last will and testament. _
> 
> _ In the unfortunate event that I, James, die before my wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, Lady of House Potter, all my possessions are to be passed on to her and she is to become the Regent of House Potter until my heir, Hayden James Hallow Potter, reaches the age of maturity. All property of House Potter will be in her name. _
> 
> _ In the unfortunate event that me and my wife are both deceased. All my possessions will be passed on to my son at his 17th birthday, except a trust vault for his education and well-being, this trust vault will be passed on to him immediately after the reading of this will. The trust vault shall be managed by his current guardian. _
> 
> _ The management of the other vaults will be left to Sirius Black, my brother in all but blood, and Remus Lupin, my dear friend please keep Sirius under control. Both will be paid 200 galleons monthly for seven years. If both should not be able to take up that position I hereby announce these vaults to be sealed up until my sons 17th birthday. _
> 
> _ Providing that now is wartime and our friends are dying, the guardianship of my son should be passed on in the following order: _
> 
> _ \- Lily Potter nee Evans, _
> 
> _ \- Tom Marvolo Riddle, _
> 
> _ \- Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, _
> 
> _ \- Andromeda Tonks nee Black, _
> 
> _ \- Severus Snape, _
> 
> _ \- Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy _
> 
> _ In the unfortunate case that none of these persons are able to commit themselves to Harry, he shall be taken care of by a wizard family chosen by the goblins. He shall under no circumstances be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore or someone in direct contact to one or more of these people. _
> 
> _ Our secret keeper is Peter Pettigrew should my wife and I have died because of him betraying us he shall be prosecuted, should that not be the case and he only released our whereabouts because he had been tortured he shall be left alone and not be a part of my family’s life. _
> 
> _ In case that my whole family is dead, I leave the Potter fortune to renovate Saint Mungo's Hospital. _
> 
> _ Now some final words: _
> 
> _ Severus, I know our relationship was more than rocky and I want to apologize for my behaviour in school. I deeply regret it and I know it was more than immature. _
> 
> _ Remus, Sirius, please look out for Lily and Harry for me. _
> 
> _ Tom, Lady Magic made you Harry's godparent, I know you love him, please be the father figure to him that I can't be. _
> 
> _ Lily, I love you and I always will. Please be strong and be the wonderful mother to Harry that I know you will be. _
> 
> _ Harry, right now you’re still so small and the thought of leaving you so young breaks my heart. Please know that you are my pride and joy and that nothing, no decision you will make, could change that. Find your mate and be happy with them and always look out for your mother. _
> 
> _ My friends, I deeply regret leaving you this soon but there is no way to change fate. Look out for my family for me. _
> 
> _ End of my will.” _

  
  


After that Lily's will was read.

  
  


> _ “I, Lily Potter nee Evans, Lady of House Potter, hereby proclaim this as my last will and testament. _
> 
> _ I hereby declare that if myself and my husband, James Potter, precede our son, Hayden James Hallow Potter, in death before his 17th birthday, his guardianship be transferred to Tom Marvolo Riddle. If Tom Riddle is unable or unwilling to care for Hayden Potter, then his guardianship will pass to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. If they are unable or unwilling to care for him, then his guardianship will pass to Andromeda Tonks nee Black. If she is unable or unwilling to care for him, then his guardianship will pass to Severus Snape. If he is unable or unwilling to care for him, then his guardianship will pass to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. If they are unable or unwilling to care for him, then his guardianship will pass to a by the goblins chosen magical family. _
> 
> _ Under no circumstances shall he be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore or someone in direct contact to them. _
> 
> _ I decree that all individual and joint possessions and finances of Lily and James Potter be transferred to the sole ownership of Harry James Potter, and that their use and dissemination be overseen and administered by the discretion and wisdom of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both will be paid 200 galleons monthly for seven years. If both should not be able to take up that position I hereby announce these vaults to be sealed up until my sons 17th birthday. Only the trust vault shall be managed by his current guardian and is free for Harry to use up from this moment. _
> 
> _ Now some final words: _
> 
> _ James, I love you and I know the chance that I die before you is small with you being a troublemaker and all but just in case watch out for Hayden. Our little Harry will need all the love he can get with me being dead. And please before you freak out ask Tom, Remus or Andromeda for help with Harry, when you don't know something concerning Harry Sirius will most likely also not know it. _
> 
> _ Tom, well there isn't much to say, because I'm not worried for you at all. You know just as much about Harry as I do, maybe even more, and you love him just as much as I do. Please be there for James with me gone. _
> 
> _ Remus, now you might say that you're not the best person to care for a baby but I say besides Tom I trust you the most with Harry's well-being. I know James and Sirius only want the best for him, but sometimes I get the feeling that they themselves are still small children. So look out for them like I know you will. _
> 
> _ Severus, please forgive me, for years now I’ve wanted to reconnect with you but I never did. I shouldn't have been that stubborn and accepted your apology and I also shouldn't have overreacted. But life brought us here so all I can do is ask you to look out for Harry, don't judge him based on his parents wrongdoings. I hope you can forgive me, old friend. _
> 
> _ Cissa, this might come to you as a surprise, but I thought about this very long and this is the decision I made. I hope you can understand that. _
> 
> _ Hayden, my darling, I'm so sorry to leave you so soon. I hope that you still have your father with you and that Tom and Sirius spoil you rotten. Live the life you dream of and don't let my death drag you down for too long. Pursue your dreams and dream big. I will always love you. _
> 
> _ And in the end to all my friends and loved ones: I will miss you dearly and I wish you the best life. _
> 
> _ End of my will.” _

  
  


After listening to both wills Rose knew that Hayden was loved, that he would have grown up surrounded by people who would have cherished and loved him, but Albus took that away from him.

So she made the decision to find all those people, to connect Tom's soul pieces and to take down Albus Dumbledore.

All she did now was set the appointment for the public will reading and send out the owls with Nagnok and Griphook, after that she went home to Hayden.

 


	6. Offical adoption of Hayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to the Ministry and gets Hayden officaly adopted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer holidays. I finished 10th grade and I'm really satisfied with my grades. I'm so excited six weeks freedom and then its gonna be the year before my graduation year. But I don't know how often I'm gonna be able to post chapteres after the holidays so I'll try to write as much as I can in the coming six weeks.  
> Love Rioluna
> 
> Thanks to my Beta-Reader Ansch.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES OR CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~4th November 1981

  
  


Today you could see the first changes in Hayden‘s appearance, his hair wasn’t curly anymore but straight and it had the same raven black colour as hers now. His facial structure didn’t change that much but at that age you could not really predict the chances his face would go through when he got older. Rose sighed in relief, Hayden really wasn't a difficult child and also hadn’t had a nightmare last night.

She was satisfied with the way Hayden's room turned out. The walls were in a light blue and the night sky was painted on the ceiling. In the night the stars softly glowed and functioned as a nightlight. The shelves were all in white or a dark blue and made toddler safe, so when Hayden would crawl around, he couldn’t hurt himself. The room was filled with stuffed animals, books and toys too, with most of the toys put into a toy trunk with the motive of the night sky on it. The crib Hayden was laying in was a pure white. The big windows generally set a bright mood to the room. Now Rose carried Hayden downstairs with her so they could eat.

  
  


* * *

  
  


While Rose worked on preparing for the changes she wanted to make in the Wizengamot, she let an owl bring her the newest issue of the Daily Prophet. She kind of knew what to expect but still, the frontpage kind of was a surprise to her.

**Sirius Black exactly like his family?!**

by Rita Skeeter

Just yesterday news got out about Sirius Black betraying his best friend James Potter and his family, and him killing his friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles after being confronted by Peter about the death of Lily and James Potter.

Sirius Orion Black was born into a family of purebloods. His family clearly always believed in the superiority of purebloods. Because of this, they were all sworn followers of You-Know-Who. Sirius Black claimed to be at odds with his family since his sorting into Gryffindor, but apparently the black sheep of the family wasn’t so black.

After the birth of little Harry Potter, the Potter family wanted to stay hidden from You-Know-Who and for that they used the Fidelius Charm with Sirius Black as their Secret-Keeper. But sooner or later he betrayed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The result was the murder of James and Lily Potter on the 31st October by You-Know-Who. Only Harry Potter survived by defying the Killing Curse and vanquishing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

In an attempt to avenge his fallen friends Peter Pettigrew went after Sirius Black screaming at him how he could betray Lily and James. In Blacks rage about the death of his Lord he created a huge explosion with a Blasting Curse, killing twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Only a finger could be found from the hero trying to avenge his friends.

When the Ministry arrived, they found Black maniacally laughing. Sirius Black was arrested by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Blacks actions orphaned his godson and killed fifteen people. We all can be glad that he, thanks to the Ministry, can’t harm anyone anymore.

All we can do now is to send our best regards to young Harry and thank him for vanquishing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Peter Pettigrew was awarded with the Order Of Merlin, First Class. Which along with his finger was posthumously given to his mother.

  
  


That Dumbledore accused an innocent so his plans could work out, while this person still believed and supported him, made Rose shake her head in disbelief. Out of the will of James and Lily Potter she figured that, while they distrusted Dumbledore, they didn't tell their friends about their doubts. So they still were on Dumbledore's side. Maybe she should invite a reporter to the public will reading. The truth that Sirius Black is innocent would come to light and no connections could be made to her. But if she wanted to find a reporter fitting for that position she would have to go through every newspaper printed in the last few years. She sighted so much to do in that short amount of time.

Best to make a list.

  1. Go through all the old newspapers of the last ten years  

  2. Get a few history books about the last eighty years  

  3. Work out the paperwork for the Wizengamot and Ministry  

  4. Work out the files and papers of the Potter family  

  5. Work out Hayden’s adoption files for the Ministry  

  6. Work out everything for the public will reading, look at the possibility of a reporter  

  7. Work through the files of the goblins about Albus  

  8. Make contact with other Lords and Ladys  

  9. Find out more about You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  




The best way to start was probably to get her hands on as many newspapers as she could find. Buying the history book would have to wait, since she would need to go to a bookshop in Diagon Alley. The next Wizengamot meeting would be in only a few days. Sorting out the files and papers of the Potter family was important, but would have to wait until after the next Wizengamot meeting, maybe she would look at them whilst preparing Hayden’s adoption files, which was for now the most important point on the list. Finding an reporter would have to wait until she got her hands on some newspapers. And going through the files the goblins had on Albus had to wait until she finished the adoption files. She could get to know the Lords and Ladies of today's wizarding society at the next Wizengamot. From the article Rose knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be an important part of the Wizarding World‘s history of the last few years so, to uphold a certain cover, she had to get more informations on him, she had the suspicion, that everyone believed Tom to be that person and if that was true then Albus Dumbledore was You-Know-Who in reality.

Now to start with the adoption process if she used Hayden's full name her chances were good that he wouldn’t be recognized as The Boy Who Lived. And without his status as celebrity there was nothing major in her way of adopting him. She probably just had to take the files to the Ministry and get someone of the right Department to sign it for her and the adoption was over the table.

  
  


* * *

 

When Rose arrived at the Ministry and had to let someone check her wand, she really didn’t know what this was good for as they didn’t use any spells, she quickly hurried to an elevator so she could get to the Department of Family Affairs. A really understaffed Department with a low budget.

When she knocked at the door it took quite some time until she got a reaction and when she stepped inside the room, she could she a massive chaos, stacks of paper and loose parchment were everywhere. The man was surprised, tough it was more surprising to find anybody in this Department, he looked as if he didn’t expect anyone to even come here.

Perfect, Rose thought, he probably didn’t want to be here and would only be too eager to help the new Lady le Fay.

“Good afternoon, Mr. …” “Mr. Cane.” Rose tried a bright smile. “Good afternoon,Mr. Cane. Let me introduce myself, I’m Lady Rosalie le Fay. I believe you can help me. I want to adopt a young orphan. Here are the files.” Completely startled he took the files from Rose. Slowly he began to read to files.While focusing more on Rose than the files. As a safety measure the name on top was Hayden le Fay and only in the middle of the paper the full name was mentioned. “From what I get from here the name of the boy is Hayden. Everything seems to be in order. Wait… you went through with a blood adoption?” He looked at her accusingly. Apparently he read the word Gringotts and looked a little bit closer.

“Yes, is there a problem with this? The goblins recommended it to me. You must know that I lived for quite some time in France so I was quite surprised that when I got back here and found out that there was more than one adopting method, but only one of them being legally accepted. You need to know in France there is only one method for adoption which is blood adoption. So just to be sure I went with both methods.” Rose tried her best to look confused and worried.

His gaze softened. “No, there is nothing wrong with it. It’s just that here it is quite looked upon to use a ritual involving blood.” Rose grinned inside. She just had to keep playing the innocent little naive Lady who just claimed her family title, who just got back from France and everything would work out. “Oh, I didn’t know. You see I traveled a lot after I finished my studies. I knew nothing about the ongoings here. I only came back after the defeat of You-Know-Who.”

He nodded understandingly. “So with this all over the table let me just get the document for the adoption, you fill it out and after we both sign it you are good to go. How did you even come to adopt?” This guy was definitely way to bored in here.

Rose quickly told the story she thought of before with faked sorrow. “He is the son of a friend. She and her husband were killed by You-Know-Who‘s followers. I already had picked Hayden up to adopt him and bring him back with me to France, but then I heard that the Dark Lord had been vanquished and I think it will be best for Hayden to grow up in the country he had been born, now that he isn’t in immediate danger anymore.” After her statement about wanting to raise Hayden in England Mr.Cane made quite the satisfied expression.

Then he handed Rose a document and an selfinking quill. She filled in Hayden's full name, his date of birth, her full name, their address and that Hayden had been an orphan before the adoption, with that she signed the document and gave it to Mr.Cane.

After he signed it, he explained to her that the original document would be kept in the archive and that a copy would be sent to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes so the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad would know whose accidental magic they were detecting and if an adult wizard or witch was with the child to prevent accidents.

With that Rose left the department and went back home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose adoptes Harry at the Ministry and stops Lucius Malfoy from getting into Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friend an readers.  
> My holidays are great okay they are decent. I had a lot to do this week the last days, wow well, I tidyed out my room. It was a mess. I trew a lot of my childhood out and now I'm working on getting shit done.  
> But these days I'm feeling better last tuesday I visited my therapist (Huray depression and socal anxiety). My life is so mcuh better now than thre years ago and I want to give you some off my positivity because I'm happy (finally).  
> Love Rioluna
> 
> And again thank you Ansch for being my Beta-Reader.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES OR CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~7th November 1981

  
  


Rose just finished making a plan for after she had done every point of the list when an owl flew through the window. She snatched the letter from the owl and before she could give her a treat it was already out of the window. 

The letter informed her of an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, apparently Lucius Malfoy was about to have his trial. Rose snorted, it was obvious that he would claim that he had been under the Imperius Curse like so many before him.

From her research she figured out that the oh so dangerous Death Eaters were only a group of friends with the same political goals in the beginning and all the crimes they supposedly did were done by Dumbledore and his followers.

The mark was carried by all those that are part of the Death Eaters, well the term ‘Death Eaters‘ isn't quite correct, Dumbledore named them that, originally they were called the Knights of Walpurgis. So all those who claimed to be a part of the Death Eaters without that mark were most likely a follower of Dumbledore in addition to that, not all marks that look like the real one were the real mark.

Albus marked some of his followers with an similar mark and used them to spread terror, so all the crimes they caused let people think it were Death Eaters. 

With this difference Rose couldn't know without looking closer at the mark if the person on trial was one of Albus' people or not. 

These people followed Albus, because he promised them to uphold the purity of the bloodlines. They didn't see his strives for power and didn't realize that he would drop them after he accomplished what he wanted. 

And with a little potion in the groundwater everyone who drank from it and had memory of Lord Tom Gaunt had them changed into memories of Voldemort and those who hadn't got new memories of Voldemort added.

But the case of Lucius Malfoy was a different one, because with him, Rose could be sure because of the Potters' will, that he was not on Albus' side. So she would try her best so the result of his trial would be not guilty.

  
  


* * *

 

The trial took forever, it also was really unprofessional, they didn't even use veritaserum so convinced were they of his guilt.

"I demand the use of veritaserum and a cleaning potion before, so Lord Malfoy is cleaned of all spells or potions that might affect the veritaserum." With Rose's voice sounding through the whole room everyone went silent and turned to her and Lucius Malfoy definitely looked a little pale. So he was one of the people affected by Dumbledore's potion.

"If the Ministry doesn't have a cleaning potion on hand that's fine, I have one with me that can be used." Now all over the room outraged whispers were to hear. Rose sighted. "I, Rosalie Rhea le Fay, swear upon my magic, that the potion in my left hand is a cleaning potion that, if consumed, would only get rid of every potion and spell affecting the person. Now with that done, Auror Shacklebolt, would you be so nice and give this potion to Lord Malfoy and get someone to fetch some veritaserum."

Everyone was so stunned that it took him quite some time to react. "Good, now does anyone here have any objections to me asking the questions to Lord Malfoy?"

Lady Longbottom stood up. "Lady le Fay I have no objections against you, may I ask why you want to use veritaserum on Lord Malfoy?" Rose smirked in her thoughts, that old Lady still was really observant for her age. "I believe everyone deserves a fair trial and this is the fastest method to determine if Lord Malfoy truly is guilty or not." With that Lady Longbottom nodded acceptingly and an auror walked in with the veritaserum. After it was given Rose started her questions.

"What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Were you willingly a follower of You-Know-Who?"

"No."

You could hear gasps echo through the room.

"Did you kill a person without having a direct order from You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"Do you have any prejudices against muggleborns?"

"No."

  
  


Rose nearly had to laugh, because of the looks on everyones faces, even most of the Lord's and Lady's looked like they've sucked a lemon. "Auror Shacklebolt, would you please give Lord Malfoy the antidote. This apparently proofs that Lord Malfoy is not guilty." And with this chaos? broke loose.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After some heavy discussions and some even close to attacking, Lucius Malfoy was claimed innocent. And after avoiding most of the Wizengamot members and the reporter's of the Daily Prophet Rose ignored Lucius Malfoy's attempt to talk to her and apparated home.

Now she only needed to decide which reporter to invite to the public will reading. Rita Skeeter would have been the most obvious choice, but she didn’t really care for the truth, on the other hand she had quite a few readers that believed every word she wrote and Rose didn’t know if she could afford being on her bad side. The other reporter she found was Serina Buchwald, sort of a rival of Rita Skeeter, her articles always criticized someone or something, but she always stayed with the truth. Maybe she should invite two reporters each of three newspapers and hope for the best. Maybe inviting Xenophilius Lovegood from The Quibbler would be a good idea as well.

The best thing would be to ask the goblins on their opinion.

There was so much to do and Hayden was only one year old she didn’t know how she would handle everything when he gets older.

  
  


* * *

  
  


~1st December 1981, 10am

  
  


In four days the public will reading of the Potters will be at 3pm. The goblin decided to invite Rita Skeeter and Serina Buchwald from the Daily Prophet, Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood from The Quibbler and two reporters from The New York Ghost, because in their opinion information like this would most likely interest the whole world and it would get more attention through this. The invitations for Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, Severus Snape and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were all send. 

She also shared her memories of the Halloween night with the goblins, so they helped her to find the rest of Tom’s soul pieces. They already found one inside the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and connected it with the one out of Hayden’s scar.

But today Rose didn’t need to worry. Today was Hayden’s appointment to correct his eyes and they were on time and nobody would recognize him with his lightning scar faded and his curly hair straight.

Today she could relax after the stressful last month.

  
  


After Hayden’s eye correction they had a great day.

 

 


	8. Public Will Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The public will reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with the first version of this chapter so I rewrote it, I can only thank my Beta-Reader Ansch for correcting everything so fast so I still can update this this week.  
> Love Rioluna

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES OR CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~ 5th December 1981, 3pm

 

The day had been mostly chaotic. When the goblins’ didn’t get a letter from everyone invited back whether they would come or not, they had to take some measures to ensure that everyone would attend or had gotten the letter from Gringotts.

Like Rose and the goblins had discussed beforehand, Rose and Hayden would wait in a separate room in which they could see through a spying sphear all the reactions of the people mentioned in the wills.

Then there was also the hazard of having invited both Rita Skeeter and Serina Buchwald as representants of the Daily Prophet. That was a powder keg waiting to explode.

As expected the Malfoys’ with Severus Snape where the first ones to arrive, shortly after them the reporters of The New York Ghost and then Rita Skeeter and Serina Buchwald made their attendance. Andromeda Tonks made her entry still on time and only a few seconds after her Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. The only one still missing was Remus Lupin.

But to Rose’s relief he arrived in company of a goblin, afterall he was the one that didn’t send an answer to the goblins’ letter.

With now everyone present Griphook spoke up. “We will now begin with the public reading of Lily and James Potter's last will. Everyone here except the reporters is mentioned in the wills’. Two of the mentioned people are not able to attend. Family members’ will not be present as they have attended the private will reading. To make the rules clear you do not interrupt the will reading. We guarantee the genuineness of the wills. The date of the recordings of the wills’ is the 2nd January 1981. The question if you will accept the inheritance will be handled after the last will is read.”

 

* * *

Now that both wills' had been read Rose could only giggle when she saw everyone's faces. Really, they looked as if someone told them that James Potter wasn't Hayden's father. Well all except Rita Skeeter, but that was to be expected. Remus Lupin looked as if he was about to cry or as if he was about to break down. It was really a sight you could only pity.

“So these wills were definitely made by James and Lily Potter?” After Rita's hint at some kind of indiscretion a snarl crossed Griphook’s face. “Like I said before, the goblin nation confirmed the genuineness of the wills.”

Now you could see glee cross Serina Buchwalds face then she turned to Rita. “ Well, now it is obvious that Sirius Black isn’t the monster you painted him as.”

With a new emotion burning inside of him Remus Lupin spoke up. “Dumbledore said, that it would be the safest for Harry to stay with Petunia and her family. When I told him that I thought that that was be a bad idea, because of the relationship Lily and Petunia had, he declined me and said that it is for the greater good and that with me being a werewolf it wouldn’t be safe for Harry to stay with me during the full moon.” With that all people in the room looked at him with either pity, disgust or some expression you couldn’t read.

With determination on her eyes Narcissa Malfoy turned to Griphook. “You said that the family members’ already attended the private will reading. Meaning you saw Harry, does he stay with Petunia Dursley and her family and if so could you see to it that he is removed from their custody and given to Andromeda Black, if she agrees to take him in, as Remus Lupin is only allowed to take custody of him in combination with Sirius Black?”

Rose smirked. Narcissa Malfoy truly was Slytherin, it would be good for Hayden to grow up around her.

Now the answer Griphook gave was exactly the one they discussed earlier for this kind of situation. “Harry Potter does not live with Petunia Dursley and her family right now. Over a month ago on the 31st October a young women came into the bank with the intention to adopt Harry Potter, she was horrified, because earlier that night she saw Dumbledore just leaving a magical toddler at some random Muggle family's doorstep in nothing but a thin blanket on a cold October night. Assuming that the boy had no magical family left, she decided to take him in. She thought the best for the boy would be to adopt him and over the course of a week she blood adopted him and officially adopted him in the Ministry. When she realized that the boy was Harry Potter, she took all measures available to make sure that vanquishing a Dark Lord would hold no negative side effects for him. To our knowledge the Potter heir is taken good care of and is legally her child now.”

The room went quiet just as suddenly as it explodes with the noise of questions directed at Griphook.

“What do you mean The Boy Who Lived has been adopted by a random woman?”

“Who is that woman?”

“Where is Harry?”

“Did that woman tell anything else about what happened that night?”

Apparently even Narcissa Malfoy was shocked by that statement, even if you couldn’t see it in her face, because in the end it was Pandora Lovegood who called order to the room and she didn’t even shout, just the presence of her voice put an end to the noise.

“Be quiet, this chaos won’t bring us answers. Griphook, what else can you tell us about this woman, because she was apparently the one who organized this public will reading and decided which reporters to invite.”

Rose found the children of the Lovegood and Malfoy family would be good playmates for Hayden. After all, the Malfoy boy was only a little bit older than Hayden and the Lovegood girl one year younger.

“The woman wants to stay private. She will contact each person mentioned in the will after some time, she prefers to give Harry Potter a life away from the spotlight the title of The Boy Who Lived would bring with. She thinks it’s important for him to grow up around people who had a close relationship with his parents, so she will pull all the strings she can for Sirius Black to get a fair trial so he can be released from Azkaban. She is going to introduce him as a heir to society when he reaches a certain age, but until then she prefers a quiet life without reporters swarming her property. If you want an interview you can ask her for one over the goblins.” He was saying the last two sentences while looking at Rita Skeeter.

“For the management of the Potter vaults, Mr Lupin, we will contact you after Sirius Black’s trial. The vaults will be sealed until the moment Sirius Black is declared innocent and until that moment the there will be no payments. Now if you all would sign here to state that you have heard both wills and in Mr Lupin’s case accept the position Lord and Lady Potter have foreseen for you.”

After everyone left the room, Rose said goodbye to the goblins’ and returned home. Now she still had to decide when she would send those invitation letters, at least to start Sirius Black's trial she only had to wait for the next edition of the Daily Prophet.


	9. Sirius Black's trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most what happens after Sirius trial, Serina Buchwald wirtes a articel about his trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school started for me three weeks ago and I have been quite busy. Only now as I have caught a cold I had time to post his chapter that my beta reader Ansch already corrected for me a few weeks ago.  
> I am really thankful for all the nice comments I got under my last chapter and I hope that you will keep it up.  
> Where I live it is already quite cold and most of the leafs on the trees already are orange, yellow or red. How are you guys handling the cold or do still have some summer warmth left?  
> Love Rioluna

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES OR CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~13th December 1981

  
  


Sirius Black’s trial. The day after the will reading the frontpage of the Daily Prophet shocked whole magical Britain. Unlike usually, the article wasn’t from Rita Skeeter, but Serina Buchwald. Rose didn’t know, if it was because she managed to finish her article before Skeeter or if they decided it was even more dramatic to her sink with the ship or if Skeeter finally got on the wrong side of the wrong people, but either way the article hit like a bomb.

  
  


**Sirius Black innocent? Dumbledore not so light? What different shocking news brought the Potter will to light?**

_ by Serina Buchwald _

Yesterday my colleague, Rita Skeeter, and I were lucky enough that we were invited to attend the deceased Lord and Lady Potter’s public will reading, the parents of The Boy Who Lived(for more information on The Boy Who Lived turn to page 3).

Other people present at that time, that weren't reporters, were Lord and Lady Malfoy, Remus Lupin, a friend of the deceased, Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Potions Master Severus Snape. The only people mentioned in the wills and not present were Sirius Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I decided that to prove Sirius Black’s innocence a direct quote out of the late Lord Potter’s will would be best: “Our secretkeeper is Peter Pettigrew, should my wife and I have died because of him betraying us, he shall be prosecuted, should that not be the case and he only released our whereabouts because he had been tortured, he shall be left alone and not be a part of my family’s life.” Shocking, I know, now there is only the question open whether Peter Pettigrew gave the information of the Potter’s whereabouts out of free will or not.

But after Sirius Black apparently pursued him and not Pettigrew Black I think the fact is clear that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potter family. And him giving the fault to Black was just an act (more on the imprisonment of Sirius Black on page 11).

After the will reading I had a chance to talk to Remus Lupin a member of the friend group he, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were a part of. He confessed to me that Pettigrew was an illegal animagus and his form being that of a rat. So there is a good chance that he could have escaped the explosion (more on page 11).

So you can clearly see, that my dear college Rita Skeeter was misinformed on the identity of the Potters’ secret keeper.

But what has that to do with Dumbledore? Well apparently the will stated that Harry Potter should under no circumstances be placed with Lily Potter’s sister or her family, but a source of mine reported to me that Albus Dumbledore himself tried to place our saviour with that family. Remus Lupin even went as far as to say that everyone who had a closer connection to the Potters’ knew of their falling out with Lily Potter’s sister. So Albus Dumbledore as their former headmaster must have known. But apparently the Potters’ didn’t trust Dumbledore before that, because they also stated in their wills that under no circumstances should Harry Potter be placed with him or someone close to him.

So by now you must have realized that I said tried because apparently a witch saw how Dumbledore placed young Harry on a doorstep with nothing but a thin blanket and not informing the Muggle family who lived in the house and just left him there in the middle of that cold October night. She saved that little boy without even knowing his identity and decided instantly to adopt that poor little boy.

She let me know that she doesn’t want to reveal her identity so Harry can live a quiet life until he is introduced into society, she also let me know that she could be contacted through the goblins. She also stated that it was very important to her, that Harry would grow up with people that were close to his parents, so she wishes that Sirius Black as his godfather would get a trial as soon as possible.

This woman is a pure soul who saved our saviour like she would have saved any magical child from freezing to death in front of a Muggle home.

So from the bottom of my heart I thank the new mother of Harry Potter.

  
  
  


The uproar that’s caused in the magical community was gigantic. The outcome of the trial was clear from the beginning. Sirius Black wished to use veritaserum, Lord and Lady Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Serina Buchwald were called as witnesses and in the end Dumbledore didn't stand a chance with his damaged reputation.

Sirius Black was cleared from all charges and prescribed to a treatment at Saint Mungo's Hospital after being exposed to Dementors.

Today was the first day he was allowed visitors and Rose wrote he that she and Hayden would be coming around 3pm.

After stepping out of the floo Rose went right to the first floor and stepped through a door on which was written “first floor, treatment for creature induced injuries”.

Rose had the feeling that Sirius Black did not get the right treatment there, but at least he got some treatment. After all, the wizarding world wasn’t that advanced in the arts to heal the mind and it was foremost Lord Black’s mind that had been damaged.

The man she saw after getting a croaked “The door is open”, prior to knocking at the door was pale with deep shadows under his eyes, too thin for a man his age but in his eyes you could still see the spirit off the prankster he once had been.

“You must be the one the papers write about, as if they had nothing else to report on.” And then, when Hayden moved after hearing his voice, his gaze fixated on him and became soft. “Padfoot!” Rose was more than surprised when she heard Hayden address his godfather. Yes, he spoke in the last month more than once, in the first few weeks he always asked for his mummy and his daddy and uncle Moony and Tom, Padfoot also was one of the words he constantly used, but over the last three weeks or so was the only name he called Rose.

But when she saw Sirius’ longing gaze she couldn’t help but to ask . “Do you want to hold him?”

And there was so much gratitude in his eyes that for a moment, all you could see was the young boy, who was barely a man, someone who lost his best friend at a time in life where you still have your whole life before you. But there was also the pain of the accusation that he had betrayed some of the most important people in his life.

Holding Hayden in his arms he looked at him as if he held the whole world in his arms, his whole world.

And yes the man lying in front of her had his faults, but who hadn't. Fate truly is cruel.

In moments like this Rose knew that she had to take Dumbledore down.

 

* * *

 

~25th March 1982

  
  


Sirius Black was finally discarded and with that he also started a new life. When Rose asked if he wanted to live with them he declined to her surprise. Instead he took up his position as Lord Black and from his family's money he bought a house close to where Rose and Hayden lived. He also started to oversee the Potter vaults together with Remus Lupin. Who moved in with him and Rose had to admit even she had a hard time convincing him to do so.

When Rose told Sirius that she would be calling Hayden by his full name and not by the nickname his parents had given him he took it surprisingly well after she explained that it would be so Hayden could live in peace without people only judging him by his title as the Boy Who Lived.

  
  


But Albus Dumbledore was a whole different story, with an amazing sob story he fixed his reputation just like that, he didn't want to cause any harm by placing Harry with Muggles as they were his closest relatives, he himself would have made sure that he would have gotten anything that he needed and surely his aunt wouldn't treat him badly just because she and her sister did not talk that often anymore and his excuse for placing him in the cold with no efficient protection was that he stood under shock because of what happened earlier that night. After that everyone forgave him, after all he only had "good" intentions. Well, but I got a few howlers and letters with jinxes and Serina Buchwald reported that someone cursed his Lemon Drops to attack him, so in the end him getting his reputation back may have been tragic, but before that we got a few funny scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wanted to recommand a fanfiction I have currently read to you, the title is Evitative by Vichan.  
> Also I'm working on another fic right now meaning as soon as my beta reader finished correcting I will post the first chapter.  
> Love Rioluna


	10. Home life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Haydens and Roses home life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I really wanted to post this chapter sooner but we are currently renovating my room so I really do not have that much time to get something else done other than my school work.  
> And also thank you so much Ansch for being so a fantastic beta reader.  
> Love Riouna

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THE SERIES OR MOVIES OR CHARACTERS OR BACKGROUND, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS I CREATE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLINGS AND WB'S.**

 

~7th April 1982

 

“Pia! Can you get me Hayden's stuffed animal Phoenix?" Rose was running around Hayden's room, because after she mentioned to Sirius and Remus that today was her birthday they demanded to celebrate it.

Hayden was lying in his cot and was laughing at her. That led Rose to look up from searching everything together so she could start tickling his belly. "You think that's funny, you little monster. Huh? You would be the upset one if we would forget Sol.”

“Mama, stop! Want Sol.” In February Hayden called her mama for the first time, at first she was worried about Sirius’ reaction, but he was okay with it he even told her that Hayden called Lily mummy and not mama.

Sol was the name Hayden had chosen for his stuffed wolf, a present Sirius had gotten him mostly as a joke, but Hayden never went anywhere without it. Really, Sirius and Remus were both far to shocked, when she casually mentioned that she knew of Remus being a werewolf.

“Mama when meeting new fwends?” Since she told him that she was planing for him to meet the Malfoy boy, he asked everyday when he would get meet him. “I don’t know sweety, we are still waiting for their answer to arrive. Now let’s go and meet uncle Sirius and uncle Remus.”

“Padfoot! Moony!” Rose smiled down at the little boy she was allowed to call son, really both of their lives’ didn’t start of perfect, but since they had each other now they definitely made the best out of what they had.

 

* * *

“Happy Birthday, Rose!” “Hapy bithday, mama!” Happiness was radiating of of Rose. She couldn’t help but smile the whole time. “Thank you so much!”

Suddenly you could see a question forming on Remus’s face: “How old are you right now actually?”

Rose couldn‘t help but smirk, because they would never believe her. “Oh, I’m 274 years old now.” Remus frowned. “If you don’t want to tell us..” “Oh, stop the chitty chatter it’s present time!”, Sirius interrupted.

The rest of the evening was wonderful, Rose was happy that people cared enough so she didn’t have to celebrate her birthday alone. Even though they had to cut the evening short because Hayden had to go to bed.

 

* * *

~11th April 1982

  
  


"Lady Rose, the letter of the Malfoy's has arrived."

Rose fixated her gaze at the elf who popped up in front of her and held her hand out to grab the letter.

 

Dear Lady le Fay,

I'm honored to receive your letter, though I must say I was certainly surprised to do so.

To answer your inquiry, I would gladly arrange a meeting between our sons, although I’d like to know the reasons you had to request this gathering.

The soonest it could be arranged would be tomorrow the 12th April. Please send me a letter with the time you could attend and where you would like to meet. Our schedule is free after lunch time.

With the best wishes,

Lady Narcissa Malfoy

 

This was the letter she had been waiting for. Now she only had to send a reply and then figure out how to tell Hayden that he would meet the Malfoy boy, without him being all excited and not cooperating the whole day.

 

* * *

 

~12th April 1982, 5am

 

The sound of small feet had woken her.

“Hayden, why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare?” Small hands were patting for her on the mattress, when they finally found her Hayden pulled himself onto the bed with her help.

“Mama, you need to wake up! We gonna meet Dwaco today.”

She would find this funny if it wasn’t so god forsaken early. “Hayden, it is far too early to stand up for that. We are not going there until afternoon. Go back to sleep.”

Now there was a small frustrated huff to hear. “But mama, I’m not sweepy anymore.” He explained to her as if it was stupid to believe otherwise.

Now she really had to laugh, even though it was that early. “Come here, you can sleep in my bed.”

She held the blanket up so he could snuggle himself close to her and then closed her eyes. Never in her whole life had she thought, that raising a child could be so fulfilling, it gave her a new sense of appreciating life. She hadn't felt like this since her altercation with Katrina.


	11. Yule suprise from Katrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Katrina have their big fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back well not truly back I have four test in the next two weeks and then I have holidays in which I again have to learn a lot and we are still renovating my new room so I don't know when I'm able to post the next chapter. I don't even know when I'm going to write the next chapter for my other fic ^^'  
> This is the last chapter that I have prewritten for Rose le Fay so it probably will take some time until I will be able to post the next chapter.  
> But again a special thanks to my beta-reader Ansch  
> Love Rioluna

~22nd December 1806, Winter Solstice

 

Today was the beginning of yule. Like every year it was a big celebration. They didn't miss one feast since Rose became a part of Katrina's family.

Right now, she was decorating the yule tree as they already finished preparing the yule log.

Today was the day special day which the whole wizarding community celebrated especially people connected to dark magic, as it was the longest night.

Yule, Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Litha, Lughnasadh, Mabon and Samhain all marked special days on which the whole wizarding community celebrated magic and its creator, Lady Magic.

Samhain, Yule and Imbolc represent dark magic and were especially important for those who had a close connection or affinity to it.

Beltane, Litha and Lughnasadh equally represented light magic.

Ostra and Mabon were neutral days celebrated with equal importance by the dark and light community, those days held great importance to those who honored balance and neutrality, so to say true neutral mages.

But in the last few decades the amount in which it had been celebrated compared to when Rose first had been introduced to those days had declined.

Now only old pureblood families held onto those days and with more and more conflict between the light and dark side Samhain, Yule and Imbolc now were counted as dark even though those days once had been celebrated by all wizards and witches.

Rose still had not chosen whether she would take up the path as a dark witch or a light one up till now she preferred to stay neutral until she had found her soulmate, who she then would join on the path they had taken.

"Miss Rosalie, you need to start preparing for the yule celebrations", Lola starred with big eyes up to her. Today they would join the celebrations at the yule fire, they did not do this every year but as there were less and less magical people attending Katrina allowed her to go this year.

"Yes Lola, I will finish here in a few minutes and then you can help me get dressed."

 

* * *

 

The yule fire was magnificent, it was as big as a small house and now that all rituals had been finished, even the ritual to welcome the newest members of the dark, everyone was dancing. It was ecstatic. The air was filled with magic and you could feel it dance around you, hug you. You could feel how much it cared for its children and loved you unconditionally.

"Coniungmus nos in hac diūturna nocte." (We gather together here in this longest night.)

Suddenly a girl approaches Rose. "Your soul has been splitted, someone has laid a veil on your eyes that hinders you from ever finding the true you and the one you are destined for. The goblins will help you to get back what always has been yours." Normally Rose would not have listened to her, but her eyes her eyes reflected an age as old as time itself and then she remembered the legends that Lady Magic would sometimes chose a vessel for herself to come to this earth on one of the eight seasonal festivals of the wheel of the year and this girl clearly was not a normal witch.

"Ask them for an inheritance test." And then she vanished in the dancing crowd and as much as Rose tried to find her again, it was as if she completely vanished from earth.

But who was she to decline a request from Lady Magic herself? She would go to Gringotts as soon as she could and her gut told her to keep this encounter to herself.

 

* * *

 

~30th December 1806

 

Quite a few days had passed since the Winter Solstice, but only now had Rose found the opportunity to go to Gringotts by herself. She went to the next teller who escorted her to a different room after she stated her name and business.

After stepping into the room another goblin, who had introduced himself as Rohin, handed her a beautiful silver dagger and gestured her to drop some blood onto the parchment he had prepared. She healed the cut while she watched as text slowly appeared on the parchment fascinated.

 

 

> Name: Rosalie Rhea Ravenstone
> 
> Birthday: 7th April 1708
> 
> Age: 98 years
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Parents:
> 
> mother: Adriana le Fay
> 
> father: Sebastian Slytherin
> 
> adoptive mother: Lady Katrina Ravenstone
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> mentor(s):
> 
> -Lady Katrina Ravenstone
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Heiress to:
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of le Fay
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin
> 
> The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenstone
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Creature inheritance: ?
> 
> Mate: ?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Potions:
> 
> Aerternitum una brewed by Lady Katrina Ravenstone _(this potion blocks the creature inheritance one awaits at the age of sixteen, it also hinders the person from knowing that they have met their soulmate, if you "meet" your soulmate while under the influence of this potion you will not be able to find them, as during your first meeting the normal signs that show that you are soulmates do not appear, there is currently no potion which lets you identify your soulmate so if you had the unfortunate luck to meet your soulmate before ridding yourself from this potion you will never know who your soulmate is)_
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Vaults: see owned line inheritance papers
> 
> Properties: see line inheritance papers
> 
> Heirlooms: see line inheritance papers

 

Rose could not believe that her mother had done something like this to her. Why, why did she do something so cruel if she knew how important it was to her to find her soulmate? How could she take away the person fate bestowed her with?

Her heart shattered with the knowledge that she might never get to know her soulmate and that her mother, the person she trusted most and loved on this earth, did this to her.

 

* * *

 

She just got back home after the goblins cleaned the potion from her. When she asked Lola where her mother was she stated that she was not home.

Rose felt empty she did not know if it was the shock or the fact that she soon awaited a creature inheritance.

She sat down in the sitting room near the fireplace in the hope that the cold that had overcome her since her anger vanished would go away.

She still hoped that this was all a bad dream, a particular bad nightmare.

Sitting exactly like that, staring blankly in the fire, her mother found her.

And all at once her anger was back but with it the tears as well. "Why? Why, did you do this to me?" Her vice broke and she could see the confusion in her mother's eyes. "Why did you give me that potion? How could you withhold my soulmate from me? My creature inheritance? You always said that it was the most important thing Lady Magic bestowed us with. Why did you betray me like this? How could you do that?"

And Rose could see how her mother's eyes got hard, how her gaze went cold. She had seen that gaze but never directed at her. "You are exaggerating. Don't think of yourself that high. What‘s done is done."

Hearing her talk like this to her, not even giving her an explanation was the last straw. She would stay for the night so she could have her creature inheritance in a safe place, but tomorrow she would go, she didn't know where to but she could not stay here.

She ran to her room packed her biggest trunk with everything she could possibly need and then curled into herself on her bed, crying until sleep claimed her.

 

* * *

 

~31st December 1806

 

"No, I won't stay!" Rose's voice boomed through the whole house, desperation clear in it. "But Lady Rosalie..." Lola still tried to keep her from leaving, but Rose cut her off. "I'm leaving and Katrina knows exactly why! She didn't even try to explain herself!" Broken sobs escaped Rose's mouth and her cheeks were wet with tears.

Without looking back, she stepped out of the house and apparated.


	12. Narcissa Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Narcissa start to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back but only for this chapter ^^'  
> I still have a writing block and I only had a short breakthrough resulting in this chapter.  
> School is starting for me tomorrow again and I still have to write some papers today which have to ba finished tomorrow.  
> A special thanks to my Beta-Reader Ansch.

~12th April 1982, 1:49pm

  
  


After Hayden had woken Rose this morning she still got some sleep, but trying to convince him that he had to be patient, was, well, a task.

"Mama!" Right now he was throwing a tantrum. "I don't wanna wait anymore!" Normally he was very calm, this just showed how important making a new friend was.

  
  


Hayden meeting Draco went more than well, really, Rose could swear that the two fell in love the moment they saw each other, if it weren't for the fact that both were still only one year old. Well maybe Draco really was Hayden's mate.

Narcissa though, to say the least, was really an impressive woman. While still young she could keep up intellectually with her and was in general an interesting person. She had clear priorities, family was more important to her than anything else.

But it did not make Rose trust her.

She had been betrayed to many times. And now looking at that proud pureblood woman made her remember people she just wanted to forget.

She would love to have a friend with whom she could share the pain of living for hundreds of years but Narcissa Malfoy just reminded her so much of her.

 

The months went by and Hayden and Draco got closer everytime they met.

And at the beginning of June Narcissa asked her if she and Hayden wanted to come with them to a magical playground on Draco's birthday. Knowing how much Hayden would enjoy it she agreed and said they would meet at 10am.

  
  


Draco's birthday came and they met at the playground, just when they set foot onto the playground they saw a redheaded woman leave in haste.

It only wondered Rose for a short moment as Hayden demanded her attention. “Look Mama, look!”

And with that he ran after Draco ignoring her shouts to be careful. She was glad that Hayden found a good friend in Draco.

She saw how much he flourished through their friendship. And while they were running, well more like toddling towards the sandpit, she and Narcissa settled on a nearby bench.

 A while after Rose got into a comfortable conversation with Narcissa she noticed a strange man step into the playground. He walked straight towards Hayden and Draco.

He really gave her the chills so she decided to confront him. She asked Narcissa to watch Hayden for a while and then excused herself.

When he saw her walk towards him Rose could see the panic in his eyes and he quickly walked in the opposite direction. This only made her more suspicious and she could only think of Albus sending one of his lackeys to kidnap Hayden.

Anger flooded through her, if Albus or one of his people only so much as lay a hand on Hayden they will realize that death is much more preferable than being subjected to her wrath.

When she reached him, she clearly saw him shaking and was about to confront him when she suddenly heard Hayden scream. This bumbling fool had only been a distraction. 

Panic and anger welled in her up, she knocked the wimmering man in front of her out and ran back to the playground.

What she saw there made her blood freeze, the redheaded woman from earlier had Hayden under her arm, but before she could disapparate Narcissa sent a spell after her and it made her freeze in her step.

And this moment made her realise that Narcissa wasn’t at all like her mother. Her mother would never have saved a child that wasn’t Rose, not even when she was especially close to that child. She also realized that she wasn’t as over of the betrayal of her mother as she thought she was, how she always immediately thought the worst of people. One of the few people she had trusted after she had left the Ravenstone Manor had been Albus and even he betrayed the faith she had in him. He had been such a sweet child, always craving for knowledge. She had so much faith in him until he broke the only rule she had ever made.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she immediately ran towards Hayden, grabbed him from under the woman's arm and made sure that he wasn’t hurt. “Oh Merlin, Hayden are you okay? Tell me if something hurts!”

  
  


Soon the aurors arrived and took care of everything. When they asked if she wanted to sue her she said yes, which meant even more work. 

Her relationship with Narcissa didn’t suddenly become so much better, but they both realized that they could trust each other with their children.

In the end her suspicions were confirmed as the woman was Molly Weasley and the man was Mundungus Fletcher, both members of Dumbledore's Order of Flaming Chicken. But she couldn’t prove that it was Dumbledore who send them to kidnap Hayden.

When she only had to go to the Ministry to sign her statement, she called for Pia to take Hayden home and inform Sirius and Remus to watch over him. Narcissa came with her after she called for a house elf of her own to take Draco home.

Shortly after that was finished they saw each other off and Rose apparated home.


End file.
